Rattata
/ (Alolan) |dex number = 019}} Rattata is the Mouse Pokemon. It evolves into Raticate stating at level 20. In Alola, there is a regional variant that is a Dark and Normal type. It evolves into Raticate at level 20. Appearance Normal Rattata resembles a purple and tan rat. It has large, white buck teeth on the front of it's mouth, and also has one whisker on each side of it's face. It's paws, inside of it's ears, and underbelly are tan, with the rest of the body being purple. It has one, curvy, purple tail at it's hind end. It has red eyes, with white pupils, and it's outer part being white as well. Regional Variant It has dark gray fur and grayish-purple ear insides. There are two tufts of fur on each ear and near the tip of its tail. Its long, thin whiskers are replaced by shorter, thicker tufts of fur as well. The line where its cream underbelly meets its gray fur is ragged instead of smooth. Appearances Zach's Kanto Journey *A wild Rattata appeared in ''The Begining Of A Hopeful Journey''.'' Adventures In Kanto *A random trainer's Rattata appeared in Swap And Switch.'' *A wild Rattata appeared in ''Fiery Resentment''.'' *A pink Rattata was shown in [[The Pink Pokemon of Pinkan Island!|''The Pink Pokemon of Pinkan Island!]] * A wild Rattata was shown in'' Return to Valencia Island!'' Legends Of The Pokedex *Eris chased a Rattata in ''Eris, Pokemon of Chaos''.'' Pokémon Tales *A wild Rattata appeared in ''Vs. Bulbasaur. *A Youngster's Rattata appeared in Vs. Lickitung. *An injured Rattata appeared at the Pokémon Center in Vs. Electabuzz. * Casey's Rattata appeared in ''Vs. Chikorita''. * Wild Rattata escaped a forest fire in ''Vs. Magby''. * Wild Rattata appeared in ''Vs. Kingdra''. * Rattata appeared in a flashback in ''Vs. Mudkip''. * A trainer's Rattata appeared in ''Wilting in Strength''. * An Alola Rattata appeared in ''Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style''. * A coordinator's Rattata appeared in ''Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival''. * Wild Rattata appeared in ''Vs. Togepi''. * Wild Rattata appeared in ''Honey Trap''. Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure * Spencer tried to catch a Rattata but failed in The Attack of Team Rocket. * Rodney used a Rattata against Spencer in When Diamonds Boast That They Can't Be Crushed…. See Rodney Cormania's Ratatta. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Red got a Rattata that was actually Team Rocket,s pokemon in Red Got Charmander. * Joe,s Rattata appeared in Pewter Museum In Fire ! Meeting Giovanni & Rattata Evolved !?. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * A female Team Rocket grunt uses a Rattata in Showdown in Slowpoke Well. * A Team Rocket grunt's Rattata appeared in Radio Tower Takeover. To Be The Best * Leaf catches her Rattata in Friends In Long Places. Several wild pokemon also appear in this episode. * Two wild Rattata are seen attacking Declan's Charmander in Taken By Storm. * Joey's Rattata appears in Out With The Old, In With The New, where it battles Declan's Charmander. Pokemon Quest * Ash's Pikachu easily defeats Youngster Joey's Rattata in Pokemon Emergency. * Multiple Rattata battle by Ash, Misty and Brock in Mt Moon. Attacks *Tackle *Tail Whip *Quick Attack *Focus Energy *Bite *Pursuit *Hyper Fang *Suckerpunch *Crunch *Assurance *Super Fang *Double Edge *Endeavor Pictures i.chzbgr.png|Joey and his super-cool Rattata. 227395 original.png Rattata-alolan.jpg Category:Pokemon Category:Fury Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:First Evolutions Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Rat Pokemon Category:Small Pokemon Category:Alola Pokemon Category:Alolan Forms Category:Dark Type Category:Mammal Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon